Diosa encarnada
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Los dioses y los humanos siempre han tenido una forma de ver las cosa muy diferente, debido a un evento en el mundo terrenal, una diosa decide experimentarlo en carne propia para saber que es lo que los impulsa a actuar así


**lo logré al menos en el mismo día, pude terminarla ayer pero no tuve oportunidad y cuando lo noté ya era muy tarde y no pude hacer nada... igual que con el de Chika, esta historia tendrá una segunda que la complementará pero tendrán que esperar hasta el cumpleaños de Eli para eso...**

**Ahora espero que les guste, me leen abajo...**

* * *

**Diosa encarnada.**

Durante siglos los dioses han vivido observando a los humanos y criaturas que habitan en la tierra, algunos con sumo interés, otros por su trabajo y varios perdieron el interés hace mucho.

Dentro del primer grupo se encontraba una joven, hija de la misma Amaterasu que pasó años humanos observando a dos chicas en especial; una humana sacerdotisa de su templo en la tierra, sus ojos verdes y cabello purpura eran inusuales y su belleza codiciada, la segunda, una semidiosa guardiana del templo, una kitsune de cabellos dorados.

La humana de nombre Nozomi tenía el poder peculiar de observar espíritus y eventos sobrenaturales desde una edad corta, así fue como conoció a Eri, la guardiana del templo, desde el momento de conocerse forjaron un lazo especial que solo fue creciendo a medida que la humana lo hacía. Pronto ese lazo de amistad pasó a ser uno de amor profundo, por desgracia para ellas la época era cruel y un hombre, de entre muchos interesados en la belleza y poder de Nozomi, impuso como condición tomarla como concubina a cambio de protección del templo y sus alrededores.

Pese a no desearlo no tenía otra opción, la furia de Eri llevó a intentar maldecir al hombre que quería robarle a su amada, pero Nozomi no se lo permitió, Eli era una guardiana, no podía permitir que se manchara las manos de esa forma y la reputación del templo.

Pero el destino era cruel, incluso con los planes de ese hombre. Una cruel batalla se libró justo a los alrededores del templo donde Eri se esforzaba por mantener a los invasores fuera pero por desgracia uno logró pasar, asesinando a Nozomi.

La furia fue tal que la misma kitsune terminó masacrando a todos, aliados y enemigos por igual, para cuando su furia fue calmada lloró con el cuerpo de la humana en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó la diosa que observó todo de principio a fin sin comprenderlo, manifestándose frente a la rubia.

— Ella fue mi única compañera, me escuchaba y se preocupaba por mí pese a que ella solo era una humana —Respondió Eri.

— Aun así, no comprendo el por qué lloras —Repitió la diosa — Era una buena humana, y es una lástima perder su don, pero hay muchas como ella.

— ¡No lo hay! —Gritó aferrándose al cuerpo — Solo hay una, solo Nozomi era especial.

— Sigo sin comprenderlo.

— La amo, siempre lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo por la eternidad —Dijo seria mostrando esos ojos azules — Solo amaré a Nozomi.

— Aun si esto no ocurría, ella igualmente iba a morir —Comentó la diosa indiferente.

— Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, pero eso no cambia lo que siento.

La diosa observó como la guardiana acariciaba con cariño el pálido rostro de la sacerdotisa.

— Ya lo decidí —Habló de pronto la diosa — Les concederé un deseo.

— ¿Un deseo? —Inquirió confusa.

— Si, les cumpliré un deseo a cada una, pueden pedir lo que sea.

— ¿A cada una? —Repitió sintiendo la furia regresar — Nozomi está muerta ¿Cómo va a pedir un deseo?

— Buscaré su alma —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio — Antes de su reencarnación y se lo preguntaré.

— ¿Reencarnar? —Murmuró la kitsune — Eso deseo.

— ¿Qué?

— Deseó reencarnar —Dijo firme — No como semidiosa, no como guardiana, deseo reencarnar como humana, encontrarme con Nozomi una vez más, poder vivir lo mismo que ella poder estar juntas, deseo poder vivir en un mundo donde podamos ser felices.

La diosa la observó atentamente, su rostro, sus ojos, su alma, hablaba enserio.

— ¿Por qué renunciarías a ser una semidiosa para volverte humana? No lo entiendo —Dijo intentando comprender.

— Porque amo a Nozomi y quiero estar junto a ella una vez más.

— Podrías simplemente esperar a que reencarne y buscarla —Opinó.

— Eso no servirá —Negó rápidamente — Quiero vivir lo mismo que ella, quiero sentir lo que ella siente, quiero ver el mundo desde la misma perspectiva y morir juntas una vez que el tiempo se termine.

— Simplemente no lo comprendo —Comentó la diosa — Pero cumpliré tu deseo.

— ¿De verdad? —El brillo de sus ojos azules creció — Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco mucho.

— Descuida, solo es un capricho —Respondió sin expresión — Cuando reencarnen, le preguntaré a ella cuál es su deseo.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Siglos de guerras continuaron desde ese momento, durante ese tiempo la diosa continuaba observando a la humanidad y recordando su charla con la kitsune, no dejaba de preguntar ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión?

— Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Finalmente decidió observando a dos bebes una con pequeños mechones purpura, y la otra rubios, cada una a cuidado de su respectiva familia.

— ¿Vendrán conmigo? —Preguntó a dos chicas que se encontraban detrás de ella sentadas en una pose respetuosa.

— _Si ese es su deseo_.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Una alegre pelijengibre caminaba junto a dos chicas, una de cabello azul oscuro, la otra un tono gris, ambas con ojos de color ámbar, solo que la peligris tenía un tono más claro, la primera tenía sus alegres ojos azules y una gran sonrisa hablando de cualquier cosa como si fuera algo de extremo interés.

Sus acompañantes seguían la plática cada una a su manera ya que sus personalidades parecían contrarias, la peliazul era seria y tranquila, mientras la peligris alegre y amable, sin duda un alegre trio que caminaba distrayéndose con cualquier cosa y eso incluía las flores de cerezo.

Al estar cerca de la entrada la ojiazul pudo observar a dos chicas entrar a la institución, una rubia de ojos azules y otra pelimorada de ojos verdes, por alguna razón su sonrisa fue un poco diferente.

— Lo siento, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, me adelanto —Anunció antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡Oye, Honoka! —Llamó Umi molesta.

— ¡Honoka-chan! —Gritó Kotori extrañada por su cambio de actitud.

Pero Honoka decidió ignorar sus llamados.

Al encontrarse a solas se vieron mutuamente antes de voltear cada una con sus mejillas teñidas en rojo.

— Esa Honoka —Comentó Umi molesta para cambiar el ambiente entre ellas — Vamos, Kotori.

— Si, Umi-chan.

El ambiente se notaba incomodo, pero por alguna razón, ninguna de las dos se notaba especialmente molesta.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

— ¿Qué fue eso de la mañana? —Reclamó Umi en cuanto tuvieron un descanso y buscaron un lugar donde comer su almuerzo.

— Lo siento Umi-chan, me pareció ver a alguien conocido así que quise hablarle —Se disculpó ocultándose tras Kotori.

— ¿Alguien conocido?

— ¿Conoces a alguna sempai, Honoka-chan? —Preguntó Kotori curiosa.

— Como dije, me pareció que era conocida, pero me equivoqué —Y la mirada molesta de Umi la hizo esconderse nuevamente — Pero no entiendo porque estás tan molesta, seguro estabas feliz de poder estar a solas con kotori-chan —Dijo con un tono de burla.

— No, yo, bueno eso —Ambas se habían sonrojado y puesto nerviosas — Eso no es lo que estamos hablando —Umi intentó cambiar el tema.

— Mamá Umi se sigue avergonzando —Dijo Honoka como una niña pequeña.

— Honoka-chan, sabes que no debes avergonzar a mamá Umi-chan —Reprendió tiernamente Kotori siguiendo el juego.

— Si mamá Kotori —Ambas rieron frente al rostro avergonzado y molesto de Umi.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Tres chicas caminaban por las calles Akihabara, un discreto sombrero y unos lentes de sol eran un complemento para sus blancos uniformes. Su única intención era disfrutar de un día libre de su apretada agenda.

— No hay nada bueno justo el día de hoy —Comentó la más bajita del grupo.

— Te lo dije, puedes venir con nosotras —Dijo la más alta.

— ¿Y soportar su coqueteo y besos como la tercera rueda? No gracias —Respondió fastidiada.

— Antes no te importaba.

— Antes no eran pareja.

— Ustedes dos, deténganse antes de que llamen la atención —Regañó la tercera del grupo.

— Es esta enana testaruda que pone pretextos para todo.

— ¿Yo? Disculpa pero yo no soy quien está tras el productor todo el tiempo para tener una canción de amor a dueto.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Comenzaron una discusión sin prestar atención a nada; igual que otro trio que también estaba distraído en su propia discusión pero menos acalorada.

— ¡Cuidado! —Advirtió la única que prestó atención al entorno pero fue muy tarde.

La gorra y los lentes de la chica bajita cayeron al piso revelando una cabellera castaña, ojos verdes, y amplia frente.

— Disculpe fue mi culpa por.

Verde y azul se encontraron por unos segundos frente a frente.

— No puede ser —Murmuró la de ojos azules — Umi-chan, Kotori-chan vean esto.

— _Y aquí vamos de nuevo_ —Pensó la castaña mostrando su mejor sonrisa y colocando su mejor pose, como una modelo.

— ¡Pan a mitad de precio! —Gritó señalando la tienda donde el cartel señalaba la oferta, y salió corriendo ignorando a la castaña.

— ¡Honoka, no corras! —Regañó Umi pero de nada sirvió, solo seguirla junto a Kotori.

Las compañeras de la castaña intentaban soportar la risa pero era bastante evidente que soltarían la carcajada en cualquier momento.

— Derrotada por una oferta de pan —Y fue cuando las risas estallaron.

Molesta y ofendida decidió seguir a esa extraña chica amante del pan, ¿Cómo pudo ignorarla a ella?, era una estrella, muchos darían lo que fuera por conocerla y esta chica la ignora como si fuera una simple persona cualquiera.

Ahí estaba ella junto a sus amigas observando el pan como si fuera una joya preciosa, una que se come.

— Mami ¿Me compras pan? —Preguntó aferrándose al brazo de Umi mientras la miraba con unos grandes y brillantes ojos.

— No recuerdo haberte parido —Dijo tajante la de cabello azul.

— Umi-chan no le digas cosas tan crueles a Honoka-chan —Regañó Kotori con su tono dulce.

— Mami Kotori ¿Me compras pan? —Preguntó intentando el mismo método con ella.

— Claro que si —Respondió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Honoka celebró.

— Kotori la consientes demasiado —Exclamó Umi firme.

— De verdad parecen una familia —Comentó la misma que advirtió el choque quitándose las gafas mostrando unos ojos amatista.

— Eso no me importa —Comentó la castaña.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

— ¡Tú, la chica pan! —Llamó retadoramente la castaña en cuanto llegaron a una calle solitaria.

Las tres voltearon a ver a otro trio de chicas, Kotori con expresión confusa, Umi una ligeramente irritada pero seria, y Honoka despreocupada con una pieza de pan en la boca.

— ¿Dien esded?

— No hables con la boca llena —Regañó Umi arrebatándole el pan.

— Mi pan.

— Honoka-chan, creo que es la chica con la que chocaste antes —Susurró Kotori sin dejar de ver a las otras.

— ¿Enserio? —Inquirió olvidando momentáneamente su pan — Lo siento, estaba distraída y fue sin querer —Se disculpó sin darle importancia con su naturaleza despreocupada.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Inquirió irritada.

Honoka se mantuvo con cara de poker unos momentos antes de tomar un pan.

— ¿Quieres?

Las compañeras de la castaña hacían lo posible para no reír.

— Ustedes son de UTX ¿Cierto? —Dijo Umi seria.

— En efecto —Dijo orgullosa la pequeña — Nosotras pertenecemos a UTX somos A-rise —Mostró una sonrisa superior.

— Eso explica el uniforme blanco —Comentó Honoka.

— Honoka-chan creo que te estas confundiendo —Kotori sonreía nerviosa.

— ¿No sabes quiénes somos? —Preguntó la castaña.

— No.

— Ni idea.

— No lo creo.

Fueron sus rápidas respuestas.

— Nosotras somos idols —Habló tranquila la de ojos amatista.

— _¿Idols?_ —Fue el coro de las tres.

— Si no nos conocen supongo que no tiene sentido todo esto —Suspiró — Solo significa que debemos trabajar más duro.

La pareja se vio mutuamente algo sorprendidas, pero sonrieron casi al instante.

— Que tengan un buen día —Dijo la castaña dando media vuelta para ir en sentido contrario a Honoka y sus amigas.

Las otras dos solo levantaron su mano en señal de despedida siguiendo a su compañera.

— Al final ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó Umi.

— No puedo creerlo —Comentó de pronto Honoka — ¡Conocimos a Takagi-san!

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Cierto día después de terminar las clases, Umi se había quedado practicando en el club de kyuudo al que se inscribió, y Kotori se quedó esperándola, inicialmente no sabía si esperar a Umi o acompañar a Honoka pero su amiga come pan logró convencerla de que no era necesario que la acompañara.

Ahora paseaba tranquila por las calles, al menos hasta que encontró a alguien conocida.

— La chica de la frente grande —Señaló Honoka.

— ¿A quién llamas frente grande? Come pan —Respondió ligeramente molesta — ¿Hoy estás sola? —Inquirió al no ver a sus amigas.

— Si, a veces quiero pasear tranquila sin sentirme como la tercera rueda —Comentó Honoka.

— Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres —Dijo comprendiendo que estaban en la misma situación.

— ¿Entrenabas para algo de idols? —Preguntó Honoka al ver la ropa deportiva.

— Algo así —Habló con calma — ¿Tienes planes ahora?

— No, ninguno.

— Entonces, ven, te mostraré algo —Exclamó confiada.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Respiraba agitadamente, ¿Esa chica realmente era humana?, le tomó semanas aprender los pasos de baile y la resistencia que actualmente tiene y se sentía orgullosa de eso, pero esta extraña chica no solo memorizó los pasos de baile en segundos si no que le siguió el ritmo hasta el final y apenas se notaba cansada.

Después de su casual encuentro decidió ir a un centro de juegos donde ahora tenían una competencia de baile, pensaba demostrar su superioridad como idol para tener su respeto pero ese resultado no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Cómo es que apenas luces cansada? —Preguntó recuperándose.

— Umi-chan a veces me obliga a entrenar con ella —Responde con algo de miedo — Es un demonio.

Si recordaba bien, Umi era la chica de cabello azul que se la pasaba regañándola.

— Pero eres increíble —Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la castaña — Bailar de esa forma y sobre todo sonreír de esa forma mientras lo haces.

— ¿D-de verdad? —Con solo ver ese emocionado rostro y sus brillantes ojos de cerca de inmediato se sintió avergonzada.

Pero ella buscaba eso, ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba de esa manera?

— Realmente hay muchas cosas divertidas en este mundo —Comentó feliz la de ojos azules.

— Eres bastante extraña.

— Me lo dicen muy a menudo —Rió apenada.

— Pronto daremos otro concierto —Dijo la castaña — Si gustas puedo conseguir entradas para ti y tus amigas.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Exclamó animada — Sería mi primer concierto de idols.

La otra rió divertida, realmente era una chica extraña.

— Por cierto —Dejó de celebrar por un momento — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y ambas recordaron que nunca se presentaron.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Parecía una niña emocionada por llegar a un parque de diversiones, o en su caso a una fábrica de pan.

Aquel encuentro no fue el único, casi cada vez que ambas estaban libres, más por la idol que por Honoka, pasaban algo de tiempo juntas, sin darse cuenta se volvió rutinario, y al mismo tiempo no perdían la oportunidad de competir en el baile.

— Vamos, rápido antes de que comience —Exclamó emocionada corriendo al frente.

— Honoka, no corras el concierto empieza en unos minutos —Umi regañó.

Caminaba con calma tomada de la mano de Kotori.

— ¿Pero estará bien? —Preguntó la peligris preocupada — Hay muchas nubes y el concierto es al aire libre ¿No?

— Tsubasa-san y sus amigas estarán bien —Dijo Honokoa confiada.

Como si el clima quisiera llevar la contraria comenzó a llover con fuerza.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

— ¿Cancelarlo? —Cuestionó la castaña — Pero los fans ya están aquí —Dijo esperando que reconsideraran, esta vez había alguien importante a la cual debía impresionar.

— Lo siento, pero con este clima es imposible realizar un concierto.

— Tsubasa, entiendo cómo te sientes pero.

— No, no entiendes como me siento —Respondió frustrada.

— Si la lluvia no se detiene en 10 minutos el concierto se cancela —Sentenció el director.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

— Será imposible que puedan presentarse con este clima —Comentó Umi.

— Honoka-chan, tal vez la próxima.

— No —Interrumpió a Kotori — Ella lo estaba esperando, y yo también.

Levantó una de sus manos y la sacudió con fuerza; la lluvia de inmediato se detuvo y las nubes comenzaron a despejar el cielo.

— ¿Eso está bien? —Preguntó Umi.

— Solo por esta vez —Contestó Honoka.

— Ese es su deseo, después de todo —Dijo Kotori

— Vamos —Exclamó Honoka acercándose al escenario.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

— Se detuvo —Susurró Tsubasa con emoción.

— Parece que dios está de nuestro lado —Dijo la de ojos amatista.

— Entonces no podemos defraudarlo —Exclamó Tsubasa — Erena, Anju, demos lo mejor.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

El concierto fue todo un éxito y sin duda lo mejor fue ver a Tsubasa en el escenario, su corazón aun latía con fuerza y la emoción en su pecho no se iba.

— Creo que entiendo un poco mejor la razón de tu deseo —Murmuró Honoka mirando al templo cerca de su escuela, más específico, la estatua de un zorro en la entrada.

* * *

**Si, se siente extraño habiendo huecos en la historia, pero esos serán rellenados con la NozoEli y también complementaran el KotoUmi para que sepan porque iban de las manos al final... ****ahora me gustaría que me recordaran las fechas de cumpleaños de cada una al menos con una semana de ****anticipación, a veces se me pasan y por eso me toman desprevenido, pero si me ayudan puedo traer cosas mejores...**

**Bueno, feliz cumpleaños Honky, esta vez si es más largo que solo uno de situaciones.**

**PD: ¿Cual creen que será el deseo de Nozomi?**


End file.
